


his faith in the fall

by courfeyrock



Series: the people that sing [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A character study of sorts, Other, guess i'm back to writing lm fic again!! who knew, hellooooo 2012 me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrock/pseuds/courfeyrock
Summary: Enjolras does not know how to be soft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so wow!!!! i haven't written any fic in about a year, and haven't written lm fic for several but i watched les mis again the other night and just. could not contain my feelings. i am still so drawn to enjolras - what a fantastic character
> 
> anyway, the title is from requiem by m. ward, a song that reminds me a lot of enjolras. it's really good, too.
> 
> hope you enjoy the fic!!! :)))

Enjolras does not know how to be soft. He is defined by sharp edges and absolutes — no room for blurriness, no room for uncertainty. He is the revolution: idealistic to a fault, swept up into the clutches of rage, though not yet tarnished with the rusty bloodstains of defeat. Enjolras does not have to work to cultivate his godliness; others do that for him. He shines too brightly to be ignored, too blindingly to be questioned. His friends and brothers in the spirit of rebellion worship him as though he is one of the kings they all so vehemently despise. Enjolras speaks for humanity, though he often seems too ethereal to be a part of it. 

Enjolras has mastered the art of being slippery. His golden tongue, dripping with promises of hope, has charmed him his way into leadership, into idolatry. Enjolras is the type of man who walks, talks, even breathes like the lines of a poem. The cadences of his voice make every speech a song. The glowing nature of his face, framed by golden ringlets of hair make his every movement worthy of being painted. His rose petal lips pour out nothing but ambition; all plans are believable coming from him whether or not they are at all realistic. He is too good to be true. 

Enjolras cannot be imagined as growing old; perhaps this is why he doesn’t. It would be unnerving to imagine his pearl-smooth face wrinkled, impossible to think of a future where he is anything but agile, quick, and shining. Even Enjolras does not seem to know who he is when he is not passionately staving off injustice, who he is without a fire raging in his veins.

He fights off the personal and is consumed by the political. His mistress is France, he says. If he is romantically inclined towards any person, he buries it deeply. He is in love with ideas, with his cause, with humanity, even, or at least the humanity that he thinks exists. For Enjolras sees the world as laced with goodness, though all that surrounds him suggests that it isn’t. He stares death in the eyes and steps towards it, declaring that the people will rise. He assumes that everyone is like him, burning up inside, aching to be martyred. He has no reason to have such faith, and still he overflows with it. 

Enjolras does not just see a light in the pitch blackness, he creates one. His friends plummet to their graves for him, though he does not ask them to. They will not let him be slaughtered alone. Besides, the cause is everything to them, and he has made himself the cause. To abandon Enjolras would be to abandon their ideals, to abandon the revolution. For he is not just Enjolras. He has made sure of that. 

Enjolras is light, heaven, democracy. A God at best and a hero at worst — he stops being a human the second he opens his mouth. He abandons his personhood to become a symbol, to become a figure worthy of remembrance and reverence. 

He is loved for his idealism. He is dead because of his idealism.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is very short, but i'm about to reread les mis so i'm sure there will be more.  
> you can find me @mohritz on tumblr and send me prompts or say hey or whatever!!! it's been so long wow, none of my old lm fics are even still up but i can promise you that they existed and they were terrible. grantaire cried in like all of them <3
> 
> lmk any feedback you have and anything you'd like me to write/any other character you'd like me to write about! thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
